


Coming Home

by dreamwriter32



Series: Dan and Ren Fanfiction [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Mentions of Smut, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwriter32/pseuds/dreamwriter32
Summary: Summary: Ren goes to pick up Dan from the airport when he comes home from Germany.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> The documentary mentioned in this fic is Dan's Supergamers documentary.

Ren woke up to the sound of her phone’s alarm she had set to go off at 8 am. Stretching, she reached for her phone on the bedside table to turn off the alarm on her phone, listening for the sound of the usual groan behind her. After turning off the alarm, she stretched, realizing that she was alone in the bed. Looking behind her, she saw that Dan’s side of the bed was empty. She pouted at the reminder that Dan wasn’t there, but smiled realizing that tonight she would have Dan back in their bed with her.

Today, he was coming home from Berlin, Germany, where he had been filming a documentary for the BBC. Usually, when he traveled she went with him. But this was a trip she couldn’t accompany him on because of her work schedule.

She missed him while he was gone. Sure, they would Skype, texted, FaceTime, and call but it wasn’t the same thing as seeing him in person and not behind a screen. What she missed most was cuddling with him in the evenings in the lounge or their bedroom. She missed snuggling up to him in bed, letting his body heat warm her up as she was usually cold, sometimes even in the summer.

Ren got up from the bed and left the bedroom, heading first to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, she filled the kettle with water to make herself some tea, trying to stay quiet as to not wake Phil. In the time that Dan had been gone, Ren and Phil spend some time together as, over the course of Dan and Ren’s relationship, Phil and Ren had developed a close friendship, considering the other one of their best friends.

As much as she worried about it, Phil assured her it wasn’t weird to him having her there, living with him and Dan.

She made herself some breakfast, heading into the lounge to watch television while she ate breakfast. She turned on the news to see what was going on in the world before changing the channel to one of the shows she watched. Finishing her breakfast, she sat down at the table, turning on her computer to check her email, Facebook, and Twitter. Finishing her task, she minimized her tabs to check them again before she left to pick up Dan, pausing as she caught a glimpse of her computer background.

It was a picture of her and Dan, taken at Playlist Live that year. She had jumped on Dan’s back because she was getting tired from all the walking and Phil decided to take a picture of them. He had sent her and Dan the picture and Ren decided to use it for the background on her computer while a selfie she took of her and Dan was her lock screen on her phone.

She smiled at seeing the picture, noticing just how much in love they looked. Her friends had asked her once what Dan was really like. The best way she could describe him was like a teddy bear. He was the one who would cuddle up to her and wordlessly ask to cuddle with her. All he would need to do was give her his puppy dog eyes and (sometimes) the puppy pout. She would cave, every time.

With Dan, Ren felt she had found the one, despite the fact that Dan was her first and only boyfriend. Telling her friends this, they smiled at her, telling her they were happy for her. She had admitted to her friends, Patty and Tara, that when Dan did ask her to marry him, she wouldn’t think twice about saying yes. She couldn’t put into words just how much she loved him.

Patty and Tara have told her multiple times how lucky she was to have someone like Dan in her life. She couldn’t imagine life without him, or Phil, to be honest. It was evident, both Dan and Phil thought a lot about her and cared for her. She never felt this way another person who wasn’t her family before. 

Phil entered the lounge with a bowl of cereal and cup of coffee in hand, apparently having just woken up.

“Good morning, Ren,” he said, sleepily.

Ren looked up from her computer to see Phil sitting down on the sofa beside Dan’s crease. He turned the volume up on the anime Ren had turned on.

“Good morning, Phil. How did you sleep?” She asked.

Phil waited until he swallowed the spoonful of cereal before he replied, “I sleep fairly good. How did you sleep?”

“Fair.” Ren pouted and added, “I miss my Cuddle Bear.”

“He’ll be home tonight,” Phil reminded her, which returned the smile to her face.

“I know,” Ren sighed, happily.

Phil moved around the cereal in his bowl, before getting another spoonful. Once he swallowed, he asked, “Are you going to pick him up?”

“That’s my plan,” Ren answered. “I thought I’d surprise him and pick him up from the airport. He’s coming in at Heathrow, right?”

“Right. Are you going to vlog it?” Phil inquired.

Ren shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She took her dishes to the kitchen, rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher. Returning to the lounge, she picked up her phone to set it to charge while she got ready.

“He’s flight comes in at noon right?” Ren asked Phil, knowing he and Dan had been in communication regarding the radio show.

Phil nodded, having remembered the time. “Right.”

“I’m going to get ready to go then,” She announced, leaving the lounge.

“Okay, I’ll check and see if his flight is on time or if it’s delayed. I’ll let you know what I find out,” Phil assured her.

“Thanks, Phil.” She left the lounge only to return for a moment to ask, “What are you getting into while I’m gone?”

“I have some errands I need to run and then I’m going to visit Martyn and Cornelia."

“Okay, have fun.”

Ren headed to her and Dan’s bedroom to get some clothes to change into. She then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She didn’t take too long in the shower as she had learned to take quick showers, including washing her hair. Once finished in the shower, she stepped out, dried off, blew her hair dry. She got dressed and fixed herself up to get ready to go pick up Dan.

As she did her makeup, she smiled remembering Dan telling her once that she was beautiful without makeup and didn’t understand why she put it on. Some days she left the house with only mascara and lip gloss, and today was one of those days. Checking the clock, she saw it was ten and she needed to leave to beat the airport traffic.

She couldn’t wait for Dan to come home. She missed him, missed cuddling up to him at night and feeling his arms around her. She had never slept in the bed without Dan since she moved in.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Ren returned to the bedroom to get her handbag, checking to see if her wallet and keys were in her handbag, smiling when she found both. Heading to the lounge, she found her shoes she wanted to wear and went to the lounge sitting down at the table to put on her shoes. With her shoes now on, she got her phone and stood up heading to the door.

“Well, I’m off,” Ren announced, telling Phil she was leaving.

Phil paused the anime he was watching as he edited a video. “Be careful and I’ll text you once I found out whether or not Dan’s flight is on time or delayed. It’s taking some time to find out.”

“Okay, you are going to replace Dan’s cereal right?” Ren asked, knowing that Dan wouldn’t be happy to discover he had no Crunchy Nut.

“Yes, I’ll drop off the groceries I’m picking up before I leave to visit Martyn and Cornelia. And the fact I ate all of Dan’s cereal……” Phil trailed off.

Ren smiled. “It would be our little secret.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Driving towards Heathrow Airport, Ren was happy to see that the airport traffic wasn’t really that bad, yet. This was one of the times she glad that she owned a car, so she could drive herself to the airport and do things like surprise Dan. The thing was Dan didn’t know she was picking him up. Because when she talked to him last night, she had played it off like she was working and wouldn’t be able to pick him nor see him until she got home.

Her phone dinged and she waited until she was at a traffic light before turning off to the road that would take her to the airport to check her phone. Thankfully the text was from Phil.

_Flight is on time. Call me when you finish having welcome home sex._

Ren laughed out loud when she read the last time. She decided to wait and see if Dan was tired before she would even suggest that. The flight from Germany to England wasn’t too long, but she didn’t know if the traveling would have worn Dan out.

The closer she got to the airport, the busier traffic was getting. She turned off the motorway and drove towards the entrance of Heathrow Airport. She pulled into a car park labeled for pickup or drop off and searched for a place to park. As she circled the car park again, she noticed someone was leaving. She waited patiently for them to pull out and leave before pulled into the parking space.

Getting out of her car, she locked the car and walked to the front doors of the airport, following the signs for arrivals.

“Am I where I need to be?” She questioned, finding the screens with the list of terminals. She read until she found the terminal for Berlin, Germany.

“Terminal two,” she read. “His flight should be arriving in five minutes,” she murmured to herself.

She glanced around hoping she didn’t see any fans of hers or Dan’s around. Following the signs, she found terminal 2. She smiled as she imagines Dan’s face when he saw her.

Suddenly, an announcement came over the intercom, making Ren pay attention. She smiled as it announced the flight from Berlin, Germany had landed. Any moment now, Dan would be coming through the door, after collecting his luggage. She knew he only had one suitcase with him and his backpack that held his laptop, among other things. He had mentioned something about using his downtime to edit videos and in their conversations, he had never mentioned whether or not he was successful.

Soon people from the flight from Germany started coming through. She stood on tiptoes thinking that would help her, but then her man was a tall beanpole. She could spot him in a crowd.

One of her friends asked her what it was like to date a tall person and while it had its disadvantages, the advantages outweighed them. She couldn’t put into words she felt when Dan encased her in his arms, hugging her close as if that would protect her from the world.

She looked around again having not spotted him yet. She hoped she didn’t get the wrong information or she was at the wrong place. Did Dan miss the flight? Did he miss her? Where was he?

Then, all of a sudden, there he was.

He was the tallest of all the other passengers on the flight. He had his backpack on his back and was pulling his suitcase behind him. He was dressed in his blue and grey American flag jumper and black jeans. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to see if she could get his attention by waving.

She smiled when he noticed her. The look on his face was worth her fighting the traffic and taking the day off from work to pick him up.

She started walking towards him, meeting him halfway. Only when she was getting close to him did she speed up. Dan had already let go of the suitcase and dropped the backpack gently, holding out his arms. She leaped into his awaiting arms and soon Dan’s arms were around her and her feet were off the ground

“I missed you, baby,” She whispered.

“I missed you too,” Dan replied, before meeting her lips with his.

Ren sighed happily, her hands wrapping around his neck, her one hand going to his hair. How was it possible for her to miss someone so much in a short amount of time? She didn’t know.

All too soon, she was returned to the ground, taking his hand once he had his stuff together.

“Let’s go home,” Dan said, leading her towards the exit.

“I’m actually surprised I didn’t see any of the fans,” Ren said, as they walked outside towards the car park.

“Me too,” Dan agreed. “A few people recognized me in Berlin.”

“Speaking of, what did you bring me?” Ren asked.

Dan chuckled. “Can you wait until we get home, love?”

“I guess.”

As they approached the car park, Dan realized something. “Wait a minute, did you drive?” he asked.

“Yes, I did.”

When she was close enough to her car to press the button to unlock the car and then pressed the button again to open the boot.

She had her license since she was seventeen and had bought herself a new car a few months ago. She followed her grandmother’s advice she had left her in her will and used some of the money she had inherited from her grandmother to buy herself a new car, putting the rest into savings to have to fall back on if she needed it.

Dan was on the insurance in case he needed to drive, but Phil……Ren didn’t quite trust him.

As Dan loaded his suitcase and backpack and got in the passenger seat, Ren waited patiently in the driver’s seat.

“Are you surprised?” She asked.

“That you picked me up? Yes, I am. I figured I would be getting a taxi home and seeing you later,” Dan admitted.

“One of the girls I work with owed me a favor and she said she’d work for me today so I could have the day off to pick you up.”

“So I get you all to myself for the rest of the day?” Dan inquired.

“Yes, babe.” Ren handed him her phone, Phil’s text pulled up. “And this is what our best friend sent me when he texted me to tell me to tell me that your flight was on time.”

Dan read the text and when he realized what it said, he laughed out loud as much as Ren did.

“Well, there’s an idea,” He said, sitting Ren’s mobile phone in the cup holder.

“Really?” Ren glanced at Dan when she stopped at a stop light.

“Well, one thing we could do when we get back to the flat,” she admitted.

“Really?”

Ren thought for a second before she said, “Shower?”

“Read my mind,” Dan sighed. “We’ll order something for Lunch and then…..”

“Bedroom?” Ren suggested.

Dan smirked at her. “Miss me?”

Ren smirked back at him. “Babe, you have no idea how much I miss you.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ren sorted through Dan’s laundry while he was in the shower. While some would think Dan wore the same shirt, pants, and jacket all through the documentary, he didn’t really, switching out the black t-shirt and jeans for clean ones making it look the same outfit. Dan told her what the documentary was about on the way from the airport, telling her it was about following three different professional video game players.

She couldn't wait to see the finished product and couldn’t be prouder of her man.

“Dan, do you want pizza for lunch?” She called from outside the bathroom door.

“Yeah,” Dan replied.

Ren ordered her and Dan’s usual, and when the door buzzed signaling the arrival of the pizzas she went to get it and came back to the lounge where she had American Horror Story on the television.

Dan came into the lounge, dressed in his Game of Thrones pajama bottoms and a T-shirt.

As they ate pizza, Dan told Ren about his trip to Berlin and Ren caught him up on her merch and product meetings. After discussing her ideas with Zoe and Tanya, she started her own line of products, a mixture of bath, body and beauty products, including her own makeup line in the spring.  She was working with Martyn, who also manages Dan and Phil’s merch, for her own merch which she decided to call Ren Nation as that was her fans name. She decided to call her merch shop, the Ren Shop.

Dan nodded along with each of her ideas, happy that she’s finally putting it in the works.

“I need some help in product testing so could you maybe……”

“Yes, babe, I’ll help you with product testing,” Dan said, handing her a tin with biscuits.

Once they finished and cleaned up after themselves, Ren grabbed a hold of Dan’s hand, smiling at him knowingly.

Pulling Dan towards the bedroom, she said, “Let’s go and use the face we have the apartment to ourselves.”

Dan followed her to their shared bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Ren pulled Dan’s shirt over his head and pulled him down to her level.

“Eager much?” He asked, chuckling.

Ren slowly trailed her fingers down Dan’s stomach to the waistband of his pants. “Maybe.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

“That was…..” Ren trailed off.

“Heavenly?” Dan suggested.

Ren turned over on her side laying her head on Dan’s shoulder, kissing the bare skin. “Yeah,” she breathed.

Dan wrapped his arms around Ren as she wrapped her left arm around his waist, her hand sliding across his stomach, making the muscles jump slightly.

“Should I text Phil and tell him he could come home now, or should we go for another round?” Ren asked.

“Another round?!” Dan exclaimed. “Babe, I need a moment to recover.”

Ren chuckled. “I didn’t say we had to.”

She moved her hand to lie flat on his stomach, watching it move up and down with Dan’s breathing. She felt him press a kiss to her head.

“How did you sleep without me?” Dan asked, softly.

“Awful,” She answered, honestly. “You?”

“Horrible,” Dan admitted. “I hugged a pillow, trying to pretend it was you.”

Ren chuckled. “I slept in your shirts that still smelled like you. I nicked them from the laundry before Phil did the wash.

Dan laughed. He wasn’t really surprised knowing Ren had been known to nick his t-shirts before.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” he chuckled.

Ren smiled and leaned towards Dan’s face, giving him a peck on the cheek and then leaning in closer to give him a better kiss.

“I’m happy your home,” she whispered.

Dan smiled at her. “Me too.”

He looked down at his girlfriend, feeling content and happy to finally to be home and have her back in his arms again. This was one of the first of many times he would be traveling and not taking her or Phil with him. This was a project he was doing on his own and he was proud of and he knew that Ren and Phil would be proud too once they have seen the finished product.

Being away from her, yes he missed her, but coming home to her would be worth all the traveling he would be doing over the next couple of weeks.

While he hated the time away from her, his favorite part of traveling alone would be coming home to Ren.  


End file.
